Change Is Here To Stay
by lovepuppet
Summary: Edward Masen has had a hard life dealing with drug-addicted parents and meaningless beatings from his father. He is known as the most heartless person, making out with girls almost everyday, but what happens when a new girl moves into Forks?
1. Just Introductions

SUMMARY: Edward Masen has had a hard life dealing with drug-addicted parents and meaningless beatings from his father. He is known as the most heartless person, making out with girls almost everyday, but what happens when a new girl moves into Forks? Will she change his life forever? All Human. Original Pairings.

**Chapter One: Just Introductions**

Hey guys. I'm Edward Masen, a horrible symbol as to why my parents are still together. Together they have started drugs, and at the same time started beating me, although I wouldn't tell my "group" that. Whose in my "group" might you ask?

Well there is Emmett McCarthy who is a huge guy that is on the football team. He has brown curly hair and he has a gorgeous girlfriend named Rosalie. She is envied in every girl's eyes. The guys see a different light though; they want to be Emmett just to have sex with her. The hyperactive-pixie is another one in my "group". Her name is Alice and she is a very short 4'10". She has black hair and hazel eyes, sometimes she acts like she knows what is going to happen in the future…I don't bet on Alice, and neither does her boyfriend Jasper. I have known Jasper for 2 years or so. He has shaggy blond hair with piercing blue eyes (or so says Alice). He still has his accent from the south.

You ask about my physical description? Well apparently every girl wants to get into my pants just for my looks. I have a strange bronze colored hair. My eyes are emerald green, and they are always sad and cautious around adults, but I don't really like to look at myself because all I see are the bruises that show on the outside and the inside. Don't get me wrong, I like making sure I look fine, but other than that I try to stay away from all mirrors or anything that could reflect my image back into my eyes.

Okay personalities of all of my friends, well Emmett is just a video game freak who just fools around with you. He loves to make jokes and pull practical jokes, always pulled on me of course. Rosalie was pretty much just full of herself. Alice is a shopaholic; she can shop for an entire day in a mall, opening to closing time, and _still_ be looking for something her heart desires. As for Jasper, well he is really into history and loves being with Alice at all times (or most).

As for me I have my keyboard that I can play while mom (Victoria) and dad (James) are taking their drugs. Laurent, their dealer, is usually over at my house all the time. I wish I could escape, but he is always sober enough that he could catch me if he really wanted to.

As I looked around my room filled with cds and that black leather couch instead of a bed, I realized something. Change is coming…


	2. An Interesting First Half of School

**Chapter Two: Rumors**

I awoke startled that there was no yelling coming from downstairs. My cell phone was ringing softly, playing Clair De Lune. I reluctantly reached for my phone and quickly looked at the caller id. "What do you want Alice?" I asked in a sleep-heavy voice.

"It's time for you to get up, plus there is a new girl coming to school today! Look your best, maybe she will fall for you…" she led off suggestively.

"Alice I have girls drooling for me constantly, so why do you think she will be different?" I knew her answer already, but I just needed to hear it from her.

"I think she will like you for _you_ not your _body_. Have faith in me Edward, this once?" Her high-pitched voice was waking me up and I had the feeling yet again that change was going to happen, good change, not the horrible change that happens to my parents when they get high.

"I have faith in you Alice; it's just I kind of feel like there is change coming my way…not at all in a bad way…" I sighed. No one knows about my parents. They might see the bruises, but just not say anything…

"Well I know for a fact that this girl is going to change your life," she stated matter-of-factly. "Here's some advice dear Edward. Don't make out with random girls today, it would upset her…" I knew that my entire group hated that I kissed so many girls, but it made the girls happy, so I just gave it to them. At least I could make some one happy right?

"I promise I won't do anything like that. You know that I would never go against your word…unless it involves shopping…" I chuckled and sighed. I swung my legs from over the couch and my feet hit the freezing floor.

I could literally hear her scowl at my remark. "Yeah whatever Edward, I don't want to deal with your criticizing on my shopping. Get ready for school!" With that she hung up the phone. I sighed and snapped my phone shut and ran to my closet to throw on some clothes.

I looked briefly around my closet to find a black tee-shirt and some plain jeans. After I dressed quickly I ran down the stairs and out the door before my parents could "help" me out this morning.

As soon as I was done pulling out of the drive-way I sighed in relief. Getting away from that house was always a blessing, that's why I never really stayed there on the weekends. I sped to school like usual and no one saw me pull in except for Lauren Mallory! God I hated that girl so much, why was she always waiting for me? "Hello Lauren" I said in the worst tone that could ever be invented.

She looked at me like I was possessed. I never acted like this towards her or any other girl to be exact. I would have to just to make sure that they wouldn't come all over me today or ever during school. I really want that new girl to at least like me although I don't know what she looks like. Lauren ran away from me with tears in her eyes. '_Serves her right, that bitch.' _I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to walk into the school I saw the most beautiful sight, _the new girl_. She has chestnut brown hair and is about five foot four inches. From what I could see of her, she has the palest skin that I have ever seen, maybe a little bit darker than mine, but she is pretty pale. She's wearing a black skinny jeans and her shirt was a deep shade of purple.

Suddenly she started to fall over mid-air. Before I knew what I was doing I ran over to her and caught her. She was stiff in my arms and I was internally cursing about catching her. After a few seconds she started to breath normally again. She slowly turned around in my arms, probably going to thank me, and stopped as soon as her eyes landed on my face.

Her eyes were a deep mud color that I have never seen in my life. Her lips are full and red, so kissable. Her head is heart-shaped.

I heard a gasp come from this goddess's mouth. Then her voice rang through my ears, "Um, thanks for c-catching me." She chuckled nervously, but it sounded like bells in my ears. _Always listen to Alice_. I realized that I was still holding her, and she must have realized it too because she started to blush a bright red color. It was one of the most beautiful sights I have seen.

"It's no problem at all." I responded back to her. I released her from my arms; they felt empty without this goddess in them. "By the way, my name is Edward Masen." I introduced myself and offered her my hand. She took it gratefully and blushed. As she touched my hand I felt this electric shock go between us. She bit her bottom lip and I had to wonder if she felt it too.

"I'm Isabella Swan." She shyly smiled at me and looked around at the buildings.

I wondered why she looked so nervous; I mean she couldn't be nervous about a school that only had 300 kids in it, could she?

"Are you looking for something Isabella?" I looked around only to find the normal buildings there in front of me. I realized that they are foreign to her, so she might be having a mini 'freak out' inside of her head.

"Um, before I almost met the cement, I was looking for the office…" she led off and I could certainly tell that she was embarrassed not knowing where the office was.

"Do you want me to walk you to the office so then you can get your schedule?" I asked her politely.

A look of concentration came upon her face, I don't know why though. "Um…that would be nice of you Edward." She looked shy and blushed again as she looked up to me.

The way my name rolled off her tongue and kissed away from her lips was marvelous. "Okay then, I'll lead the way to the office." I said with a chuckle that most girls would swoon over, but she simply blushed again and started walking in the wrong direction.

"Um Isabella, if you want to go to the office then you might want to go in the right direction." I laughed and grabbed her hand, which still held that mystifying electric current, and lead her the right way. She didn't flinch from my hand like I thought she would, instead her hand gripped my hand tightly.

All too soon we arrived in front of the office. I sighed as I came to a stop. She ran into my back, almost falling again, and I caught her again. "You do that a lot don't you?" I chuckled lightly and she simply nodded with another blush. I don't think that blush is ever going to go away.

"Thanks for you know…leading, or dragging, me to the office." She looked down at her shoes while I once again brought her up to her feet.

"Well sweet Isabel-"

I was cut off by her pressing her tiny hand over my mouth. "I would like you to call me Bella." She stated so softly that I barely heard her, but my ears have become sensitive to soft noises within the opportunities that are quiet in my hell hole called a house.

"Okay sweet Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope that we have some classes together…" I lead off hoping that she would actually return the feelings towards me.

"I hope so too Edward." She sighed and walked slowly into the office.

_**Time Skip_** (After Edward's First Four Classes)

All during my classes I couldn't get Bella Swan out of my head. I could tell that all the other guys were thinking the same thing which just aggravated me to no point of return. I walked to my locker only to find Alice leaning against it smirking at me.

"What Alice?" I sighed just wanting her to get to the point that I probably already knew.

"So her name is Isa-"

I cut her off to correct her, "It's Bella Swan yes."

She looked at me confused before replying, "She hasn't told any of us to call her Bella. Did you make up that nickname?" She inquired looking straight into my eyes.

I stared right back and answered honestly so then she could see that I was truly being honest. "I didn't make that up, she told me to call her that. Maybe I'm just special?" I questioned hoping that it was true, but it probably wasn't.

I could tell that she could only see my beauty, or so girls would say that to me every second of the day. But some part of me was nagging at me that she was different. Isabella told me to call her Bella, not Isabella just like everyone else was today.

I dragged out of my thoughts by Alice's voice again. "Maybe she likes you Edward, I mean I know it may seem sudden, but I think it's true." She sighed probably thinking about how romantic that was. Love at first sight. But this wasn't love, was it? I am truly in love with Bella Swan, who I had only seen for a grand total of 5 minutes?

"You're not thinking about what I think you are thinking are you?" I know it may sound confusing phrasing it that way, but I knew what she was planning in her pixie like head. She always tried to play "match-maker" with me. None of them worked as you could tell, but the look on her face told me to be very afraid of the thoughts that were scanning through her mind at 100 miles per second.

For all I know, she could already be planning our wedding, actually that sounds like something Alice would do. "Oh yes Edward, be very afraid!" she laughed an evil laugh and ran off towards the cafeteria. I opened my locker quickly and threw my books in my locker.

I don't know why, but I felt the sudden urge to eat in the library, maybe the quiet would help me figure out what Alice was planning.

I carefully walked towards the library, making sure that no one would stop me along the way. I only ate in the library once in a grand while, but I had a feeling that I would be eating here for a while.

I opened the door only to be greeted by Mrs. Stanley, or Jessica as she told me to call her. Of course I would never call her that. She gave me a big smile and went back to reading her gossip magazine. I rolled my eyes at the magazine and walked to the corner of the library where I usually ate if I was in here.

As soon as I rounded around the last bookcase that would reveal my spot I saw black jeans stretched out from my place. I slowly walked towards the spot and looked down to see Bella occupying my spot. I smiled my crooked smile towards her as she looked up to see who was blocking her light. She smiled at me and patted the spot next to her.

"Why are you here Bella?" I asked her before even thinking about it. I mentally slapped myself when I saw a little bit of fear enter her angelic face.

"It's just Lauren Mallory…I can't believe that she can hate me already." I sighed and she looked over to me curiously.

"She might have seen the incident this morning, before the office…" I was hoping that she was catching on, and thankfully she did as she just nodded. "Listen, you don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to," I heaved myself off of the floor and stared at her for a second before finishing my sentence, "Lauren will be a bitch until I stop hanging around you…"

I was about to walk away from Bella when a small tug came over my wrist. I looked down at my wrist finding Bella's petite hand wrapped around it. "Don't go…" she whispered softly looking deeply into my emerald green eyes. I couldn't deny her when she looked that scared just of the thought of me leaving.

"Okay Bella, I won't leave."


	3. Biology class

Bella and I sat for the rest of the lunch hour just talking, although we both avoided our home lives. I learned her favorite color, book, and even her favorite season. I can tell you right now that I am falling for this girl, and it isn't slow either. I know eventually I would have to tell her of my parents, but right now I want to live in the moment.

Bella and I went our separate ways for our next class. I was the first one to enter into Mr. Banner's biology room. This was usual for me seeing that I walk really fast compared to most of my fellow students. My fast-ness can be a blessing, running away from people, adults mainly, I can get seated and relax.

My lab table was always just me, but as I saw Mr. Banner come in with a smile, I knew that it wouldn't just be me again. If he even thinks about putting Lauren Mallory next to me, then I might have to join my parents although I know that I would never actually do that. As those thoughts ran through my mind, I didn't notice the other kids coming in.

Everyone sat except for one person whose footsteps were soft, walking towards Mr. Banner's desk. "Hello Mr. Banner?" Mr. Banner turned to the voice and a smile appeared on his face, it was just repulsing, but I didn't even look at the student. "I'm Isabella Swan. Umm…I'm new here. Where am I supposed to sit?" I looked up at Bella startled that she was in my class.

"Miss Swan, you can only sit next to Mr. Masen." His smile turned into a grimace as Bella turned towards me and a huge smile came upon her face. The smile I returned to her must have looked a little too happy because she giggled lightly and thanked Mr. Banner before coming to her seat.

"Long time, no see" I whispered to her before the lesson started. We both sat quietly listening towards the teacher, but staring at each other. I really wish that I knew what she was thinking at this moment. I knew what most people were thinking, but she was a complete mystery to me. It was like her brain is on AM while I'm only getting FM. It's really strange if you put it that way, I know, but that's the only way to describe the weird, unknowingly, feeling that I get around her.

The class was so boring that I almost fell asleep at one point, but then I looked up to see Mr. Banner looking straight at me, expecting the answer to the question that I had not heard, I was immediately awake. "Umm Mr. Banner, what was the question?" I whispered so then no one else would really hear. A surprised look came upon his face at the same time that the rest of the class looked at me in shock. I always paid attention in class and answered every question without a doubt in my mind. Mr. Banner shoots me a disappointed look as he walked away and asked someone else the question that was asked.

"Were you not paying attention Edward?" Bella asked softly next to me.

I silent for thirty seconds, but then I looked over at her seeing a little bit of a giggle going to escape her mouth. "…maybe…" I sighed softly and as I had saw before, a giggle escaped her lips. "Do you want to know why I wasn't paying attention?" I asked before I could stop my lips from forming the words. She nodded excitedly, but enough so then Mr. Banner wouldn't see. "It was…" I trailed off and instead of finishing my sentence, let it hang in the air.

"Will you just say it already Edward?" She asked a little bit impatient, but she didn't press too hard on me. This is one of the reasons I liked her although I haven't even known her for a whole day. Maybe going home today might not be as horrible as it usually was.

"Well…I was kind of thinking about you…" I was hoping silently that she wouldn't think I was a creepy guy thinking about her, but to my surprise she smiled at me and mouth 'I was thinking about you' before she turned towards the front of the classroom.

Was she really thinking about me? I was pondering on this for about five minutes before the bell went off. "Are you coming Edward or am I gonna have to drag you?" Bella asked in a teasing voice. I responded by getting up slowly and then she was tapping her foot at my pace. She grabbed my hand sending an electrical shock between us. That's weird.


	4. Questioning

I stepped into my car after the last period of the day only to be thinking about Bella. Why was I thinking of her so much? I would love to have an answer to this, but I won't probably for a while. Alice called me after school, once I was on the way home. I was wondering why she was calling, so I picked up the phone.

"Hey Edward, can't talk long, but you might want to go over to Emmett's house, or my house. Either way would be better than you going home." And with the warning she hung up the phone. I was so used to this that I just clicked my phone shut and started going towards her house.

As I headed up the drive-way to Alice's house, I felt like I invading privacy. I didn't mean to intentionally, but I knew that she would complain that I didn't go over to her house last night instead of Emmett's.

I jumped out of my car and ran to the door with a light knock. Alice stood there smiling and I knew that she wanted to know information from that smile. "Hey Alice!" I said breathlessly.

"Hey Edward, glad you came here." She laughed lightly at my breathlessness. She moved aside so then I could walk in. I slowly walked into her house. I have been here many times, it's just that I never felt really comfortable stepping into anyone's house, including my own. "So…" Alice was thinking of a question that she could ask me. I wasn't even in her house for two seconds before she started questioning me…this is going to be torture.

She sat there thinking of a way to phrase her question, I guess. "Do you like Isabella?"

Blunt with it I guess. "First of all Alice it's Bella. And is it that obvious?" I questioned and honestly hoped that it wasn't that obvious.

"Edward, she told us to call her Isabella, not Bella."

"Well she told me to call her Bella." I argued back.

"Edward" she sighed getting annoyed, "do you like her?"

"Umm…" I had to put all my emotions out there for her to figure out. "Well whenever I see her I get butterflies, and I really don't like being away from her. She is the most beautiful thing that the universe has ever created." I paused and looked at Alice who had tears in her eyes. "What would you call that?"

The tears that were in Alice's eyes spilled over, but she caught them. "Well Edward…that's well…" she was at a loss for words! I have never done that to her before! Initiate the internal happy dance. "I think you're in love." At that the happy dance stopped and I looked at her confused. She must have understood the question in my eyes because she answered with a laugh. "That's how I feel about Jasper, and how Rosalie feels about Emmett. It's the other way around too."

I stood there gapping at her. "What?" I asked with a choked voice.

"I think you're in love with Is- Bella." She looked curious about my reaction, but said nothing about it. That I was thankful for.

"How am I supposed to know how she feels about me?" I asked and hoped that she would have an answer for me.

"How about you ask her if she likes you, nothing more because then she would freak out. If Jasper came up to me before we started dating and asked 'Do you love me Alice' then I wouldn't have ever said yes to him. So take it slow."

"Thanks Alice." To be truthful I loved Alice's advice. She usually got straight to the point and never said a lie about it.

"I think you can go home now Edward" she said with a sigh. "I have a feeling that ALL of them are passed out." I nodded and walked to the door. "Thanks for answering my questions!" she yelled out before I shut the door.

I slowly walked to my car and then opened the door. Tomorrow I am going to ask Bella if she likes me, a long shot I know, but it will help me if she at least likes me. That was the only thought I had while I was driving straight to hell.

Luckly when I walked through the door, James, Victoria, and Laurent were all passed out on the floor. I tip-toed upstairs and went straight to my room. The music that I put on lulled me to sleep. The last thought I had was that of Bella.


	5. Really?

**BPOV**

So today was the first day of school and I had to wonder as I was driving home, if Edward liked me like I like him. I know that may seem very confusing right now, but it's the truth. I mean, whenever I think or see him, I get butterflies. I can't believe the universe created someone so, how do I put this…gorgeous. Yeah that sounds right. I need to tell him about my feelings tomorrow.

**EPOV**

I woke up this morning to the soft ringing on my phone. The house was eerily silent; I could tell that I was just going to have to go out of the window today. I looked at my phone and realized that I had ten minutes until the 7:30 bell went off. DAMN IT! I ran around my room quietly and slipped on clothes. I climbed out my window and next thing I knew I was on the road heading for school.

I parked in the same parking spot that I always do and I was pleasantly surprised that a red Chevy truck was parked right next to me within a few minutes. I don't remember seeing that truck, ever. So instead of jumping out and looking at the truck, I peer into the window only to see Bella, blushing and flustered. I wonder why she is…

I jump out of my car and go to her door and open it. "Hello Bella." I said in a soothing voice hoping that that would calm her down.

"Hey Edward, can I tell you something?" She asked hesitantly. She still hadn't gotten out of her truck.

"As long as you get out of the truck then, yeah you can tell me anything…" I led off hoping that she would just come out of the car, but before she could take over the conversation I had to ask. "Can I ask you something?" I was nervous and she could tell by one the look in my eyes, and two the shaking of my voice.

"Of course Edward, anything as long as you will let me out of the truck after." She smiled at me and made a motion for me to continue on with my question.

My eyes went from her eyes back to the asphalt hoping that I could stare at it when she said no. "Do you" I took a deep breath and mumbled the last part, "like me?" I knew the answer was going to be no, but when I looked up at Bella it surprised me that she was blushing instead of having a disgusted look played upon her face.

She nodded her head once she realized that I was staring at her. "Really?" my voice held a huge question and hoped that she would notice.

"Yeah." She replied while looking at her hands. "Will you let me down so then I can tell you what I wanted to?" I simply moved out of the way and she fell out of the truck. I caught her and she breathed out in relief that I had caught her. I looked into her eyes encouraging her to tell me. "Well, it's kind of funny actually. I was going to tell you straight away that I liked you so very much. I can't believe you beat me though. I'm thinking you like me correct?" She asked with hope in her voice, she was going to tell me even if I didn't plan on asking! I was overwhelmed with this thought and then I meekly nodded and my hard to get blush appeared.

"Really?" She said that in the exact same tone as I did before. I chuckled and nodded. Noticing that I hadn't put her down yet, I set her gently on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked hand and hand into the school with stares from every direction. I didn't care one bit. I was with the girl of my dreams and my parents were in the past without a doubt. I walked Bella to her first class and gently traced her face and walked away without a word. I was about to walk into my first class when Alice bombarded me.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked annoyed.

"Well dear Edward, I think you need to ask sweet Isabella out…" and with that enthusiastic note, she walked off.

**Time Skip** (lunch)

I walked into the library to be greeted with Mrs. Stanley and her gossip magazine. When will she learn not to be a teenager stuck in a 30 something year olds body? As I passed her desk I swore that I saw her checking me out. Man she really needs to get out of that head of hers.

I walked back to the spot where I found Bella yesterday to find her legs stretched out yet again. "Hey Bella" I said with the amount of happiness that I was feeling. "I was hoping that I could sit here with you." I said shyly as I looked down at her beauty.

"Just sit already Edward…" she sighed, but she also looked very amused by this. "So what do you want to talk about today?" She was hopeful with her question and I was hoping that she would be able to let her happiness spread through me.

"Anything you want to Bella." I knew that I should probably ask her out, but I wanted to talk a little bit before I just asked her straight away.

"Oh. Well I honestly don't know what to talk about. I mean, I just…never mind." She sighed, and I could tell that she wanted to tell me something.

"What is it sweet Bella?" I asked in a persuasive voice.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted my phone number." Her blush came into effect at that precise moment. I groaned to myself, she looked so beautiful just sitting there blushing.

"Well…Okay, I can't call you tonight though. I'm doing something with my parents." I had to lie to her. I just had this feeling that Victoria and James were going to beat me.

"Oh okay, well maybe I can talk to you before we leave today from school?" She asked with attachment clear in her voice.

"Definitely." I agreed with her. I thought for a moment before bursting out the information that I should have a while ago. "Bella, will you go out with me?" I then realized that my voice sounded strange. Was I afraid of rejection although I already knew that Bella liked me?

"Definitely!" She screamed before she hugged me and half the library turned to look at us. Her scream was pretty loud I had to admit, but I wouldn't want to have people turning heads just because of it.

"Do you want to walk?" I asked her patiently hoping that she would so then we could talk in more privacy rather than wait till god knows when. She merrily nodded her head as I excitedly jumped up and pulled her up with me.


	7. Home Lives

**On the Walk**

Well I knew that I would have to tell her about James and Victoria sometime…should I just do it now?

Just then I swore I heard Alice say 'tell her Edward', but that couldn't be possible. I know that she is in the cafeteria, not right next to me, and besides, she doesn't know about my parents.

"So um Bella…" I chocked out, "I have something that I need to tell you about…" Silence filled the air and I looked down only to see Bella's curious gaze.

"Edward, you can tell me anything. Don't be afraid…" she sighed thinking about something.

I led her towards my car and opened the door for her. "You don't mind missing the last few classes do you?" I asked, and if she did mind then I would just tell her later although she would believe that that was rude. She shook her head no and slid into the car.

"Just tell me whenever you're ready Edward." I could tell she was being patient because she held my hand to encourage me a little.

"Just don't run okay?" I pleaded her after a comfortable silence.

"I promise, although nothing could make me run from you…" She paused and gazed out the window at the speeding trees that were just blurs. "Where are we going anyways?" I appreciated her trying to change the subject although it was just a little.

"Just a place that I like to go to be by myself. That's all." I sighed and the silence came back into the car.

**Meadow**

"Close your eyes Bella, this is a surprise." I smiled at her grimace, but she closed them anyways. I led her to the center of the meadow while holding your hand.

The meadow that I stumbled upon a year ago is very beautiful. The wildflowers are luckily in bloom so the meadow is bursting with colors from red all the way to a very deep purple that could be pasted off as black. Also the trees made a perfect circle around this meadow, and it looks like this meadow was man-made, but I would have to thank whoever made this meadow just so then I could live in its beauty. If you listened closely then you could hear the light tremolo of a bubbly stream just north of this meadow.

I was standing behind Bella when I encircled my arms around her waist. I leaned into her ear and whispered softly, "Open your eyes love." LOVE? Oh no, I didn't mean for that to come out. I mean I had come to a conclusion that I was in love with Isabella Swan.

I heard her intake of breath as she looked around at her surroundings. That's how I reacted the first time I saw this meadow. Well I stumbling upon this meadow was probably the best thing that I have managed to ever do in my life.

"Wow Edward, this is just beautiful." She still had amazement in her voice.

"Yes you are." Was my cheesy reply which caused her to turn around.

"Thank you…" My crooked smile played upon my lips after she said this. "Well Edward, you wanted to talk about something?" Of course she wouldn't forget about me trying to tell her something.

"You have to promise that you will be easy on me. I haven't told ANYONE this." She nodded her head and looked into my eyes.

I dragged her down onto the soft green grass and we sat knees touching. "Well let's just get it out of my head shall we?" She giggled a little, and I knew that this would be her last one for a while. "Well just to put it in simple terms my parents are not the best in the parent department…"

"What do you mean?" She whispered as though if she spoke any louder then it would ruin the moment.

"Well they …how do I phrase this…" I sat there pondering on all the facts that my parents have put into my head.

"You can tell me anything Edward, I won't judge you." I heard a very quiet Bella whisper.

I pulled her closer to me as I began to think more. "Do you want me to just tell you straight out?" She nodded in response probably because she was too excited to hear about my home life. "My parents, they aren't the normal type of parents. They kind of do…drugs and their dealer Laurent stays at my house like it's his home although I live there." I closed my eyes as I finally felt this weight come off of me.

"I…I would have never…ever…thought that you came from…" I let her think just as she had let me. "Those…BASTARDS! Do they not understand that they are putting a bad impression on you? Do they fucking realize that they are horrible people? I can't believe that you put up with that shit! What the hell is wrong with the world?!"

I just sat there shocked. She must have felt very strongly about this subject. I put my shocked expression away as I began to tell her the rest of the story. "Well that's not the end of it either." I sighed as I saw her cheeks go into that crimson red color for her outburst. "It's alright sweetheart, it tells me how you feel about a topic." Her color lessened and she grabbed my right hand into her two small hands.

"Just keep going Edward." She just wanted this topic to be over with.

"Well sometimes they…" I swallowed rather hard, "umm…abuse me. I mean I'm used to it, but I don't want to get hurt…" I was holding back my emotions, or trying to as I continued. "It's just so difficult to know that I could have a better life, but I don't. Everyone thinks I'm this awesome kid with this amazing home life. Well let's see how many friends I would have if they had to live in my shoes for one day…"

Bella wiped my face which held tears that I did not know shed. "I…I just wished my parents really cared about me. Is it too much to ask to have a loving family?" With that I started sobbing although I would get hit for that at home.

Bella came so close to me that I was startled, but then she pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head on her shoulder just letting the tears that should have been shed a while ago, out of their dungeon.

I don't know how long we sat there, but it felt like I had been sitting with Bella holding me and telling me everything was going to be alright for hours upon hours. I looked at Bella and realized that she too was crying, but it wasn't as loud as I was.

"Bella?" The voice that didn't sound like my own said, "Thanks for you know listening…" I was sheepish to the idea of having someone that I could talk to like this, but I was starting to get a little bit more comfortable with it.

She looked up at me with pain in her eyes. "Do you need to tell me something Isabella?" I was being serious so I wasn't going to use her nickname, but she didn't seem to be upset about that. She nodded her head slowly. "Well don't be afraid, you can tell me anything." I smiled brightely to her letting her know that she was safe while I was here.

"Do you want to know why I moved here to Forks?" She asked softly, this must be hard for her to tell. I nodded my head so she continued. "Well, my mother, Renée, just…she drank a lot after the divorce with my father. They still loved each other very much, but she couldn't live in Forks anymore, and he wanted to stay.

She filed for a divorce a few weeks after I was born. On her own, she took care of me in Spring Valley, California. The cops were starting to come into the neighborhood, so we moved to a different state, and she changed her name to Tanya." Tears were starting to stream down her face, so I gently rubbed her cheeks, and earned a small smile.

"Anyways, she always told me that I was useless and that I shouldn't have ever been born. She blamed ME about HER divorce to my father. I was like 3 months old, how was I supposed to make a decision?

The last day of my sophomore year, I returned home and saw a strange car in the drive-way. But I was used to this by then, seeing as Renée would bring home a guy to try to raise her from her depression from my father, so I thought nothing of it. I just did what I normally do, and that was to walk in the kitchen and start a dinner for the t- I mean three of us.

I heard a scream come from near my mother's room, and once again thought nothing of it. The only scary part about this whole situation was the silence after the scream. My own breathing stopped once I realized that there was no noise coming from anywhere in the house." Her eyes had a far away and sad look to them. This must not be good.

"So I ran as quickly as I could with my clumsiness to her room. I knocked on the door before entering her room. There was no response, so I was getting really worried. I opened the squeaky door to find…find…red…everywhere…" I brought her into my arms and rubbed her back softly.

Noticing that she was so upset I had to say something… "Bella, you don't have to tell me the rest of the story if you don't want to."

She shook her head in my chest and pushed me back. "I just have to." She mumbled more to herself than to me, but I still heard it. "I looked up from the floor to find my mother on the ground, pale. There was no breathing coming from her, and I just snapped. The man that was with her was Phil. I recognized him from being here before. He held a knife in his hand and turned towards me. I-I snapped.

He had this look of terror on his face once I ran at him, full speed, grabbed the knife, and threw it out the window. I got right up in his face, and him being the pervert that he was, thought I was going to kiss him. So his lips were about two inches away from mine…and I screamed at him. 'WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KILL MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD! DID YOU EVER REALIZE THAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT EVER SINCE I WAS BORN?! DID YOU EVEN CARE?!' I snapped my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

I thought him mumble something like, 'be lucky your alive you little slut' but I can't be sure. I told 9-1-1 about my mother and Phil Backus, and it turns out that they were chasing after him for a while for things just like this. They warned me that he would try to rape me, so I pretended like I was on the phone for a long while. He wouldn't try anything while I was on the phone.

I heard the sirens, so I pretended to hang up my phone. Just as my phone snapped, he came at me. The paramedics came rushing through the door downstairs just as I started to scream at the top of my lungs."

She took a deep breath.

"Luckily the police barged in and put him in handcuffs before he tried anything with me. They sent him to Texas, and the guys in the prison killed him within the first week. And that's why I'm here now, living with Charlie, because I have no one else…no one."

She sighed softly and I just stared at her. How could that happen to such an angel? Phil Backus was just lucky that he was already dead, because I most deffinately would have killed him for her. "Well…that's…" I struggled and she looked up at me with pleading eyes. "That bastard better be lucky that he's dead, or else I would have killed him myself." I hugged her and she leaned her head against my shoulder.


	8. Confessing

So after the past stories had gotten out in the open, I realized that I really did love her. Would it be too soon to tell her that I love her?

Just then I got a text from Alice and it read: Just tell her Edward, she'll love it!

I have always had a huge trust in Alice, so I never go against her word. Bella had repositioned herself from her head being on my shoulder to her head being in my lap. I softly stroked her hair to get her attention.

She turned her whole body around so she was on her back looking up at me with those deep brown eyes. Her head lay perfectly still in my lap with those questioning eyes. "Bella, ever since the first time I saw you, I have been captivated by you. Your eyes are the prettiest shade of brown that I have ever seen in my life. Your hair is glorious and unique, especially since it misbehaves a lot." I laughed at a memory of her hair being like a hay stack before I continued. "Your appearance is just amazing all together.

"But the thing that gets me the most about you is your personality. You are the best person to hang around because you don't judge anyone until you really know them. You make me laugh on several different occasions. You are so carefree although I now know what happened in your life. I find this…how do I put this…amazing. The best thing about you is that I can't ever get you out of my head. You are always there even if I know that you shouldn't be."

I took a deep breath before I told her the three little words. "Bella, I love you." Another deep breath, I couldn't even look her in the eyes in fear of the feelings not being welcomed. "I can't believe that it only happened in this short period of time, but it's true. I wouldn't be able to live without you Bella. I love you with all of my heart and soul. My heart was like a cold piece of stone that couldn't find warmth. Then you entered my life, and my heart swelled as soon as you came into my eye line. My blood actually started to move faster than ever before, and ran straight to my heart hoping that you would just walked past me, but instead I got to catch you from falling to your doom with the sidewalk. I love you sweet Isabella."

I finally looked down to her to see silent tears rolling down her face. I knew I shouldn't have told her. Alice was wrong.

But the next thing she did surprised me. "Edward?" I looked down at her, where she had a big smile plastered on her face. "What you said pretty much describes how I feel about you…I love you Edward. I love you so much even if your parents are 'bad people'."

My crooked smile was plastered on my face as soon as she said those words. "I have something to ask you though Edward…" I nodded for her to go on, with the smile still on my face. "Will you leave your parents house as soon as you turn 18?"

The smile was ripped off of my face as I took in her question. "I-I was planning on doing that yes. I just don't know where I would go…" I mumbled hoping that she would get the message.

"Well I can tell Dad that you reported this to me, and he would surely take you in as his own. I mean I love you, so he would have to love you. Plus he hates child abuse cases, so he wants what is best for the child. Maybe you should move in tomorrow, or next week." She mused over this as with a very big interest.

I watched her expressions go from very happy to almost frightened, and with that I started to worry. "What's wrong Bella?" I asked gently although curiousity was starting to get the best of me.

"It's just, my dad, he's very protective of me. Ever since the whole incident with my mother, he just doesn't think anyone can really be good enough. He would question you to the very end of your life, if you let him. I will have to convince him that you are good enough for me. It shouldn't take long, but you really have to convince him and be nice. But you usually are, so there are no worries." She smiled at me as she said her reasoning.

"Bella, I think we need to go, I mean look at the sky." I looked up just to see the stars shinning brightly at us in the middle of our meadow. "Plus, don't you want to explain us to Chief Swan and/or my situation? I would love to stay here and talk forever, but the sad thing is that I can't, not now, but someday we can, and we will." I sighed and got up from the comfortable ground.

I looked down at Bella and she had determination lit in her eyes, which also held some sort of fear. What was she planning on doing?


	9. Waiting for an Answer

She leaned in slowly and captured my lips in a slow kiss; well it's my first kiss that actually meant something to me. You know when people say that when you kiss fireworks should go off in your mind's eye? Well right now I have about thousand lighting up at once. My hands automatically went around her waist and pulled her closer.

Then I dared something and hoped that she would accept. I gently ran my tongue over her bottom lip and I heard a gasp escape her. With the gasp she left her mouth open and plunged her tongue inside of my mouth. We fought for dominance, but in the end I let her tongue explore my mouth greedily. When she finished, (which wasn't that long later) I decided to plunge my tongue into her still open mouth. My tongue quickly mapped landmarks in her mouth.

The kiss ended only because we needed to come up for air. "I love you!" I gasped and her goofy smile that played upon her lips that she enjoyed the kiss a lot.

"I love you too Edward!" With that she leaned her head upon my shoulder. "You know Edward…" she started in a quiet voice.

"Yes my Bella?" I urged her to tell me what was on her mind.

"I think I should call my dad and see if you can just live with us, I mean I really don't feel comfortable with you being around your 'parents' you know. Do you think that I should call Ch-dad?" She sounded so unsure of herself that the decision was all upon my logic.

"Of course you should call Charlie, I mean I don't feel comfortable living with my 'parents' either!" I chuckled and looked down at her. "Do you need my cell phone to call home?" She nodded weakly, apparently having trouble fighting something inside of her.

She dialed her house number and put the phone up to her ear. The hand that was not occupied with the cell phone, I grabbed and squeezed in order to let her know that I was there for her, no matter what. She smiled weakly at me before her eyebrows drew together. "Hey dad." There was a pause. "Um listen dad, I have a friend, and his name is Edward. He has a situation; could he talk to you and explain to you his situation before I ask you something?" I heard a stifled grunt which I guess was a yes as I was passed the phone.

"Hello Mr. Swan?" I managed to get out.

"Hello Edward; well what is this situation that you need me to hear?" He sounded actually concerned for me, and this surprised me so much.

"Okay umm…" I cleared my throat, "Well my parents, James and Victoria Masen are kind of drug addicts, and umm their drug dealer, Laurent, lives at my house. They umm…" I gulped and then Bella gave my hand a squeeze that I needed desperately. "My parents are abusive to me, I mean I'm used to it, but I just can't deal with it anymore. I have bruises to prove it. And you can even ask Alice Brandon because I think she knows although I didn't tell her." I was rambling, but I needed to get the importance out and force it upon him.

"Edward!" I stopped my rambling when Charlie's voice said that. "I will have someone go immediately to your house to get your parents and this fellow Laurent; we have actually been trying to catch Laurent for a long time." He paused and cleared his throat. "Can you please give the phone back to Bella son?"

I handed the phone back to Bella and spaced out because Charlie Swan called me Edward Cullen son. I was pulled out of my thoughts and joy by my Bella's sweet voice. "So I was going to ask if Edward could live with us. And yes Dad, Edward would obey all the house rules." She sighed before she fell silent. A smile lit up her face as she rushed "Thank you daddy!" and hung up my phone.

I smiled at her although I didn't know what the answer was to her question, but I had some pretty good assumptions. "So what did he say love?" I whispered fearing the worst although her radiating skin proved an entirely different answer.

Her smile looked like it was hurting her cheeks, but she couldn't stop smiling. "Edward he said that you could live with us!" She exclaimed overjoyed. She hugged me close to her and my arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame. "But he said that he has to talk to you and I both tomorrow, he was about to go to bed when I called him, so you won't be coming and living with us at my home at least tonight, but maybe there is hope for tomorrow."

I smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. "Well that's okay Bella, anything to get out of my parents house. I should probably drive you home before Charlie flips out and doesn't let me live with you both." I smiled at her and stood up slowly. I held out my hand to help her up, and her blush came back up more pronounced.

We walked hand and hand back to my Volvo although I didn't want to leave the sanctuary of the beautiful meadow with my beautiful love. The silence echoed between us as we slowly made our way through the trees. You could hear the owls screech as they searched for their food and the crickets chirping bringing good luck to everyone in their presence. If you looked in the trees you could see faintly some lightning bugs which made the scene perfectly beautiful. I looked back at Bella and she had this peaceful smile lit upon her face and she was glowing because the lightning bugs were aligned perfectly behind her.

We finally made it out to my car and I helped her in. I ran over to the other side of the car to get inside before I lost a moment with her. When I finally got into the car, I saw her struggling with her seatbelt, so I pushed her hands away and got the seatbelt fastened without any trouble. She smiled softly at me and then I started driving off.

She held my free hand with one of hers and rubbed soothing circles in it although I didn't really need soothing. The silence was comfortable and it still held throughout the entire car ride back to her house. "Well this is me." I heard Bella sigh softly as I came to a stop. "Edward can you promise me something?" her voice was as soft as the light breeze on a summer's night.

"Sure I can Bella, as long as the promise is reasonable." I chuckled trying to get her to smile again, but she wasn't smiling. The smile that I loved so much wasn't even near present in her face.

"Be careful, and I know that you are, but I want to see you in one whole piece." She said in a pleading voice.

"I promise to be careful, I can't guarantee anything, but I will try my hardest. Now love, I think you need to go inside before Charlie comes out looking for you. I love you." I spoke calmly and soothingly to her.

"I love you too Edward. Goodnight." With that she leaned over and pecked my lips on more time before darting out the car door and into her house.

I wish that I could just stay and never leave Bella, but tonight I had to go face the music of my parents, and let me tell you that they are not going to be happy because I got their dealer in jail. They just don't know that I won't be living there much longer.

**Author's Note:  
Listen readers, I am sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while. I just got out of school and had to go visit family, so I didn't have enough time to write and post this chapter. Well I hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me how you like the story direction so far.**


	10. Facing the Music

I hesitantly pulled up into the driveway and my stomach churned as I heard something break. I was ready for the worst yet to come, but I knew that I had to go through this, or at least until the cops came and got them.

I slowly walked up to the walkway to my own personal hell and heard a smash of something inside the house. I opened the door slowly – also using it as a shield for flying objects aimed at the door – and peeked inside to see my favorite vase (midnight blue) had been smashed and Victoria was about to throw something made out of glass at me. I used the door for protection just in time for the glass object to shatter into tiny pieces into the door.

"Is it okay that I'm home Victoria?!" I yelled at her as I made my way into the door, making sure to avoid anything that she could throw at me.

"Why yes Edward I am! I would love you to explain to me why the Chief of Police called the house wanting to talk to Laurent! You know that they are after him, why would you go to him telling him that he was here?!" She screamed at me with a voice that I almost had to cover my ears with. Her red hair seemed to have fumes coming off of it, but that could be the coke that she did earlier today coming out through her skull.

"Well Victoria, I couldn't live your lifestyle or James' because I would never and will never be like you! I absolutely loath that you are still here and let's just say I have friends who care about me and look out for me you bitch!" The swearing added a touch that I thought would never be added to my voice, but I needed to tell her (or yell whatever you prefer) that she is horrible and that I would never ever be like her or my supposedly father.

"Well listen here you little bastard. Have I ever told you that before you were born that I was actually loving, caring, and sweet? No drugs whatsoever? Well I WAS! Then your screaming made me so angry that I needed something to distract me from the loud screeches, so that is when your FATHER and I started the drugs and we meet Laurent." She was starting to calm down, but I didn't dare move my eyes from her hands.

I was so busy watching her hands that I didn't even notice that James had come up behind me.

"Why hello son." He sneered into my right ear. "What has you home?" He laughed an evil laugh and he grabbed my arms and put them behind me before I could even move them out of his reach. "Well SON, I think you need a punishment for calling the cops on us." There was an eerie silence and then he yelled so loud that I'm surprised I didn't go deaf, "VICTORIA!"

My eyes shifted from his blond hair being on my shoulder like an annoying fly to the women holding a fist up in the air. She had a hand behind her back so then I couldn't see the other hand that might be holding an object that could indeed kill me. The smile that she had plastered on her face made me fear for my life. The hand that was held behind her back was pulled out slowly to reveal a silver butcher knife with a black handle. My face contorted to one of pure horror and with that she laughed right along with James. How could they treat their own flesh and blood like a punching bag, let alone going to kill him?

My breathing was being pushed out of me as soon as it was breathed in. I needed the cops to come before they did anything serious, like putting the knife in my gut. Just then Isabella's sweet voice ran through my head, _"__Be careful, and I know that you are, but I want to see you in one whole piece, I love you."_

Her voice in my head gave me the urge to fight for my life. I struggled in James arms, and he wasn't even really holding my arms that tight so I got free within seconds. I turned around and kicked James in the stomach so then I could focus all my energy on Victoria.

Red hair flashed to my left and before I could stop it, I had a huge blow to my rib cage from Victoria's hand. I swear I heard something crack when that hand connected with my side. I didn't want to, but I hit Victoria square in the nose and made her fall to the ground.

She looked determined to get up, but then a miracle happened – the police sirens were playing a lovely tune that rang throughout the house. "FUCK!" Victoria yelled as she tried to get back up, but she had her hands preoccupied with the knife and holding her nose. Finally sweet justice can be claimed in my life; I put my parents away, sure, but I think it will better the community that they never see daylight again.

**Bella's POV before Edward arrives at his house**

Once I was inside the house, Charlie was about to go out to Edward's house. My breathing increased to dangerous heights. There were a million thoughts running through my head at once, and they all wanted to escape through my mouth. "DAD!" I yelled before he passed me. He immediately turned around and gave me a questioning look. In a whisper I continued because I was unsure of the answer, "Can I come with you…to Edward's house…? I need to know that he is safe. I just need to know. Please." I was on the verge of tears although I had seen Edward just a minute ago.

Charlie had a pained expression on his face because trust me, we both don't show emotions that often, and for mine to be so strong about Edward, he knew something was up. After a long 30 seconds he finally answered, "Well come on then." And he was heading out the door with me in toe.

As soon as we got in the police car then I felt a calm effect have itself over me. My breathing eased into a normal person's breathe and I could finally manage to see out of my eyes without water blocking my eyes. "So do you like this Edward kid?" Charlie asked suddenly. His voice shook a little bit, did he fear that I actually liked a guy?

I had to put this carefully, but at the same time I think he would understand. "Yes, well it's a little bit more than like dad. I think I love him. Now I know you will think that we are rushing things, but listen to me okay." I paused to make sure that he was listening.

He nodded his head for me to continue while never taking his eyes off of the road. "I really like Edward the person. I didn't know about his home life until today. I guess that it was love at first sight, well catch because he caught me when I almost fell face first into the sidewalk, but that is not the point." I looked towards Charlie to see him have a smirk on his face. I had to continue, but I should warn you this might get a little emotional.

"Dad, we share everything in common. I mean minus our home lives, but we like the same books, same music, I could list for hours Dad. He also respects my boundaries, I mean I know that he will stop if I tell him to, and I think he just might look up to you once he lives with us, don't you think?" My emotions were heavy and the amount of love in my voice could not be denied. I tried to make it funny at the end, but I just don't think that it came out that way.

Charlie was smirking at either something I said or something that he thought up. "Listen Bells, I will give this Edward guy a chance, but if he hurts you in any way possible, then he is out of the house. Alright?" He said this so calmly, and with a clear promise that I couldn't deny him anything.

"Alright Dad. Thanks for you know, helping him out and stuff. I think that that was really nice of you." I smiled at him and then he looked from the road for a second and smiled slightly back towards me.

The rest of the ride was silent, and when we pulled up to Edward's house I was blown away by how…I can't even describe it. The house was three stories tall, and I don't think there was a need for all three stories but, oh well. The outside of the house was painted white where as the wood trimmings were painted a rather dark blue. As we were driving up the driveway I noticed that Edward's Volvo was parked right next to the door.

My father was getting out of the car when I decided that I should too, but then he whispered so then Victoria and James couldn't hear, "Stay here Bells, I'll walk him out to you okay?" I just nodded and slid back inside the car with the sirens blaring in my ears.

Just then I heard a woman scream "FUCK!" and then there was a bang of the door. I could faintly see a shadow of two men standing there, but I couldn't tell you who they were. I was about to get out of the car when I just wanted to sink back down again. A woman with red hair came out the front door, so that must be Edward's mother. Before she saw me I hid on the floorboard hoping that she wouldn't think I was the reason for Edward moving. There was a man that passed with blond long hair getting rolled past the police car, and I didn't move until I heard the other cop cars pulling out of the driveway.

Someone knocked on the window making my head hit the glove box. I looked up slowly hoping that it wasn't Edward's parents, only to find Edward smiling down at me, although he did look in pain.


	11. ER

Although I was in extreme pain, I smiled at Bella. She smiled a happy smile back, but then she saw my pain. With her hands she urged me back away from the car door, and she climbed out. "DAD!" she screamed, not as loud as James had before, but loud enough so then he could hear her.

I saw Charlie dart out of the house and towards where Bella was standing. He came up to us, but it seemed like he was kind of out of breath, "Yes Bella?" He asked in question.

She hesitated, looking into my eyes, and then she spoke. "Edward's hurt." She stared back into my eyes and I found tears were about to stream down her face. Charlie simply nodded and told us both to get into the back of the police car, and for me to lie down once I got in there. My head was placed on Bella's lap and I winced every so often that we hit a bump in the road. Bella leaned down and kissed my forehead, and it made me forget all the throbbing in my ribs, let alone the fact that it hurt to breath. I smiled up at her to see that her tears were falling silently. I lifted my hand up and whipped the tears that were streaming down her face. "I'm so glad that you are safe, and that you are still in one piece." She chuckled sadly.

"Bella, I'm going to be fine, don't worry about it okay?" I asked in a quiet voice, and I knew that Charlie was listening in. "The only thing that made me keep going was your voice in my head, if it wasn't for that, then I would have given up. Bella, I love you more than anything I have ever had before. I want to be there for everything that happens in your life. Getting rid of my parents was just a step, and I would have taken the blow for you no matter what. I love you." I could tell there were tears going down my cheeks, but she needed to know how important she was to me, whether Charlie approved or not.

She reached down and whipped away the tears that silently fell down my cheeks. "I love you too Edward." She whispered and then the car came to a stop.

"Okay kids, it's time to get out of the car and into the hospital!" Charlie told us. I sat up and winced as Bella got out of the car. She came around and helped me out of the car while I leaned against her. Charlie made Bella go ahead, and made me lean on him instead. Once Bella was out of ear shot, then he started talking. "Did you really mean that Edward?" he asked quietly.

I struggled to put all my emotions out there for this adult, but I knew he wouldn't do anything bad to me like James and Victoria. I could trust him. "Yes Mr. Swan, I really did mean that about Bella. I love her, and I know that I haven't known her all of three days, but I think that this is the real deal. I won't plan on hurting your daughter, or ever leaving her." When I said this, there was promise that couldn't be denied.

"Well then Edward, we won't be having a problem." He chuckled; did I sense relief coming off of him? "Let's get you fixed up son." I smiled as he called me son yet again today. The rest of the walk into the emergency room was silent, and Bella was standing at the door impatiently. "Go on Bella, get him signed in." He smiled towards her and she ran into the door. "She really does love you Edward." He surprised me by speaking again.

"Well sir, I really love her too, so I think you don't have anything to worry about. This is probably about the hardest thing that we have had to do, and ever will." I smiled up at him as we were walking into the blinding light of the hospital.

**Leaving the ER**

"Well I'm glad that there wasn't anything serious…" I sighed as Bella and I held hands. The doctors found that my ribs were only bruised, although I told them that I thought that I heard a crack, maybe there was something else in the background that was cracking. They did about 50 x-rays to make sure that I indeed didn't have a cracked rib. So I just have to take it easy for a few days, and then I can go back to normal. That sounds easy.

"I'm glad too Edward…I'm glad too." Bella smiled happily up at me and I smiled back at her. "So Dad," she turned towards Charlie, but still held my hand, "what day are we going to get Edward's stuff?" she asked quietly, as if she didn't want to have to wait long.

Charlie started to think and then said just as quietly, "Whenever Edward is ready to go back to that house, but he will be staying with us. Edward?" He turned to me, "Do you just want me to go and get your stuff? I can understand if you don't want to go back to that awful house." I nodded my head, I indeed didn't want to go back to that house, so I would allow him to go and get my stuff whenever he had the chance to.

The rest of the ride to the Swan's home – well I guess it's my home now too – was silent. Let's hope everything falls into place.

**(AN: I'm sorry that the chapter is short, but I don't really have any more ideas left for this story, so you know what that means! Only one more chapter and then we are done! Are you excited?! **Chuckles**)**


	12. Moving On

When we arrived at the house, Charlie left to go get my stuff after I told him where my room was. Bella took my hand and led me slowly towards her front door. I squeezed her hand to reassure her that I would love the place, seeing that I was going to be living here for the next year or two. She smiled slightly at me before unlocking the front door. I looked around stunned that her living room held two green recliners for a couch, the walls were an off-white color, and that the pictures there were all of Bella, Renée, and Charlie. I smiled a little bit seeing as there were family photographs in the room, I never really had a "family photo" seeing as my family was a little nuts.

"Well I see the living room will probably become my new home." I mumbled and I heard Bella's laugh of relief. I squeezed her hand to get her attention, and once she looked at me I smiled my crooked grin. "When am I going to see the rest of our home?" I asked quietly. Her smile grew to the point where I thought her cheeks would hurt.

She gently pulled me into the kitchen, and the first thing I noticed about the kitchen were the bright yellow cabinets that were standing out, and Bella offered a explanation for that. "My mom always said when she and Charlie were still together, that she needed to bring sunshine into her home, so Charlie let her paint the cabinets yellow. And he hasn't changed them. You can tell that he hasn't really got over my mother, but that is beside the point." She smiled and I examined the room more thoroughly. The floors were checkered black and white and the table and chairs were all mixed, not one was from the same set of furniture.

Bella suddenly drags me out of the kitchen and up the stairs muttering something along the lines of "You might want to see my room once before Dad locks it…" I chuckled but followed her anyways. Bella literally pushed me into her room before I could protest. "Take a look while you can. You won't be seeing it much seeing as Charlie wouldn't want you in here. I'm not going to disobey his wishes." So with that she backed up against the wall and let me look around. The comforter on the full size bed was a light shade of purple which matched the shade of her walls. Her floors are a dark brown, which strangely almost matches the shade of her eyes. There was a computer on the far wall, next to her window which had black curtains. I walked into her room more to see that she had some of her drawings from when she was five or six hanging up on the bulletin board. I smiled softly looking at each of the pictures, but snapped out of it when Bella cleared her throat. "There really isn't anything else in here…" She said shortly, maybe Charlie was coming home, or was home. Her eyes looked panicked as she saw me not make a move towards her. "Charlie is here, and he does still have his gun on him…" she muttered quickly, and I was walking out of that room before she could even think that I would be next to her. We heard the door close and Bella said loudly enough so then Charlie could hear her, "So here is my room, but don't go in there." Although her tone rung with authority, the smile gave her away.

"Okay Bella, I won't go in there." I said just loudly enough for Charlie to have caught it. Bella then pointed to the room across from hers and mouthed 'Charlie' before silently moving towards a door that we had passed earlier.

"And this is the only bathroom in the house. Goodie, three people sharing a bathroom. Sounds like heaven to me." Bella muttered softly. I would just check that out after I got my stuff in my new room. "I think we should go downstairs so then Charlie can show you your new room." I agreed with a nod of my head, and laid a quick kiss on her forehead before heading down the steeps holding her hand.

"So I'm thinking that Bella showed you the entire house huh?" I chuckled lightly at Charlie before he added, "Did she show you _your_ room Edward?" I shook my head no, and let him lead me to a room that was right off of the living room. The door was right behind the front door, so most people probably didn't notice it. I opened the door and the guest room didn't shock me at all. There was a full size bed right along with a nightstand which had a lamp on it. The closet was a walk-in one, so I could put all of my clothes seeing as there was no dresser or anything.

I turned towards Charlie, overwhelmed by all that was happening, and gave him a watery smile before speaking. "Thank you so much Mr. Swan. I-I c-can't th-thank you eno-enough f-f-f-or all t-hat you a-re d-doing f-f-f-or m-me." I couldn't speak anymore without having to cry. I heard a muffled 'Bella' but I was lost in my own world.

Charlie stepped forward and put my stuff down on the cream white bed, and said, "It's really wonderful to have you as part of the family." With a shaky smile he left, and Bella walked in.

Bella took in the site of me, which was pretty much broken, and closed the door. She walked towards me and once she reached me she engulfed me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder, and I thought there were tears on my shoulder, but all I thought about was how _finally_ James and Victoria were put away, and that I was away from them. Living with Bella is going to be a whole different situation for me, and I can't wait to face it head on.

Today, it's graduation. It's been a year and a half since I have moved into the Swan house. My major break down, yeah no one talks about that anymore. After that episode was over, I was back to normal, just without fear. James and Victoria were sent to a Texas prison, the same one that Phil got sent to, and were both killed within a week and a half. Laurent was sent to Texas, but he got the death penalty, so now he is walking into his 6 foot hole in the ground.

A week or so after I moved into the Swan's home, I decided to tell Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper about my old home life. I had to invite them all over to the Chief of Police's house, which they didn't like, but I couldn't tell them this at school. I just told them the same stuff that I told Bella that one day that we were in the meadow. The entire time, Alice had a knowing look on her face the entire time that I was retelling the sad story of my life, and the others were shocked. The first one to speak up was surprisingly, Rosalie. "So you're saying that you dealt with that shit for _years_?!" Her voice was a hushed whisper, but you could tell that she was angry that I didn't tell her or the entire group. Emmett held her back before she could do anything drastic. They all left the house, and they never mentioned that situation every again, and I am willing not going to bring it back up.

Anyways back into the present. Bella was chosen as valedictorian and was walking up to the podium to make her speech. I smiled at her when she looked into the crowd, and she smiled back before she started.

"Today, we leave the world we have known. People say that once we get out there into the big-wide world, that we won't want to return to anything from our childhood. But isn't it the opposite? I know that we will always miss Forks once we go to a more populated city, but we will _always_ have a soft spot for this tiny town." She took a deep breath and continued. "We all will lead different career paths, doctors, veterinarians, dentists, therapist, well whatever you are; we can make it to be a big success whether you think so right now or not. The careers will take us to many high places in our lives. And you know what; those careers will set our lives. So what, you might not be famous, but you will be happy with what you do." She smiled and looked a little nervous for the next part of her speech. "Always, always make sure that you don't take the things you have for granted, I know it sounds pretty lame right now, but trust me. You never know what could be out there for you. People have it less fortunate then we have, or they have it bigger than us, but never let the things you have get into your head and buzz around like flies." She smiled a breath-taking smile and continued in a strong voice. "So my fellow seniors, we have a huge change coming our way, embrace it! Change is here to stay, for the rest of our lives; we are just setting it in stone right now! Congratulations to everyone!" With a huge smile set in place, she went back into her seat in the crowd.

Before I knew it, there I was walking up to get my diploma. Mrs. White handed it to me and congratulated me while shaking my hand. I never believed that I could make it up here to receive my diploma, but I feel invigorated that I did in fact make it up here, with the help of Isabella Swan.

I walked back to my seat and watched as Bella got her diploma and all the recognition that she deserved. Finally Mrs. White congratulated us, and we got to run to our loved ones. Bella ran to me and hugged me so fiercely that I thought that she might force all the oxygen out of my lungs. "We did it!" I whispered in her ear. She giggled in my ear, and I dragged her along to find Charlie.

Since moving in with the Swans' I have grown close to Charlie and I even told him about my plan to get married to Bella before we go off to college. Of course I had to get Charlie's blessing in order to even think about anything else. I proposed to Bella the night of prom, underneath the gazebo where we had our first dance. She screamed 'yes' at the top of her lungs, and my smile on my face was permanent. She showed everyone in school the ring and jumped for joy most of the time. We are planning to get married August 13, and we know it will be a magical day. Change is here to stay, and I welcome it.

**(AN: So this is it. I almost cried writing the last few lines, but if you want to read more, then tell me. I am going to be writing a sequel for "Simple Things" if you want to read that and then start reading the other story. I hope you guys liked it... = - ]] **giggles**)**


End file.
